


Seaside

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: This story is part of The Ziam Club's Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt "seaside”To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating  on this challenge,click here".





	Seaside

Things been hectic recently. Lots of promo, lots of touring, writing and working on his first solo album. Liam needed rest and his management authorized him to get some weeks off. He flew to Greek Islands to take time for himself and chill.

He rented some luxurious apartment in a quiet place, away from fans, just to make sure he won't be bothered and be out of stress. The flat had a wonderful view on the sea fulfilled by the calming blue waves. It was perfect for some surfing sessions especially since it's been a while since Liam didn't have time to do it. 

He sat on the black thick leather couch and played with his phone. He had a message from his long-term boyfriend, Zayn.

Hey sweetie! Sorry, I had to work on some other tunes before finishing my second album. See you later babe! appeared on the phone screen.

I miss you babe, I want to hug you, kiss you, Liam texted back.

His thoughts ran all over his brain, his heart a little broken that since a couple of months, he hid his real love. He was missing all the cuddling and relaxing time he spent with his amazing man.  
He threw his phone away and went outside to swim. The water will maybe help him to soothe the emotional pain away. He felt like such a feather, relaxed and lightweight. He absolutely fell in love with this quiet area. The rest was really worth it.

Zayn was working in the studio miles away in New York. His contract made him work to release some tracks and an album at the end of the year. He was feeling sad. He struggled with the fact he was away for too long. He had visits from his mum occasionally but he felt alone in his place. The view from the window was great, but he imagined himself, sitting on the beach, Liam's aside and enjoying the calming views instead of the frenzy city atmosphere.

After a few hours, Zayn was still stuck in the hot studio. He tried his best to sing but his voice cracked, he wasn't able to cope with all the stress and weather inside. He decided to go outside and walked away from the room.

\- Where do you go, Zayn? asked his manager.

-I need some fresh air, is it okay? I just need to get some time for myself, he replied.

Zayn lit up a cigarette and let the smoke entering his lungs like a relief. He wanted to cry and to give up on everything, but he knows Liam will disagree even with the actual distance that separating them.

-Can we finished this soon? I mean, I just want to get some holidays, I'm hella tired of this, you make me work non stop when it's not for getting in these PR stunts. I'm in love with someone else and can't be free, Zayn let out.

-You have a job, you are lucky that I'm here for you or you'll be a flop. Finish your album, we'll see after, his manager ordered.

Zayn sighed and got back inside. He recorded a couple of songs then went back home, ordering some Chinese noodle, watching some drama on telly. He tried not to fall asleep. When is food was delivered, he picked up his phone and smiled when he saw that Liam sent him sweet messages. He texted him back, feeling a little bit bad that he couldn't cuddle him tonight. He even let out a glimpse of a tear, being quite sad.

-i'll come to see you soon sweetie, i miss you! Zayn texted

He dropped his phone on the living room glass table and undressed to go to the bathroom. Memories and thoughts flowed in his mind while he was showering. what if this ''separation'' will brought them apart? He tried not to think in a negative way. Zayn slipped out in some comfortable clothes and got to bed early. He'll announce to his manager that he'll leave for a while tomorrow morning. He needed to find back the sparkle he once had with Liam. They still loved each others but since they had their separate careers, it changed a little bit.

On the other side, Liam was enjoying the sun on his skin. He felt so relaxed after releasing his first EP and making heavy promo from that. He needed rest, enjoying some time off. The only thing missing was Zayn.

He looked at the sky, remembering and thinking about all the good times. He needed his loved one beside him. He checked his cracked screened phone and there was no new messages. He didn't know if he should feel sad or relieved. He got back to the luxurious summer apartment and cooked a little bit. It was so relaxing for him.

Zayn woke up the next morning. He brushed his hair, dressed and made his luggage. He decided that no matter what, even if he risked to lose his job. All he wanted was to be near the ones he loved.

He rang his manager.

-Hello! his boss answered

-I'm leaving, don't chase me, you have enough material to put on my record, Zayn let out.

-you can't do this, you have a contract you know! told the manager.

-it's my life, I'll do anything I want, I'm tired to be stuck in contracts which i couldn't create properly so bye, Zayn hunged up.

Zayn asked his driver to get him at the airport. He really wanted to make Liam smile and coming to surprise him. The flight was long, nine long hours, but Zayn knew that at the end, it's going to be worth it.

Liam was a little bit worried that Zayn didn't text or call. He had a message from his mum so he called her back to give him some news and to reassure her everything was fine. He was the only boy of his family, so Karen sometimes worrying about her only son. He watch a little bit of telly then fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke up, he was in the bed. Confused, he wondered what happened when he heard a familiar voice msinging happily in the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Zayn showed up with a big plate, full of food. He kissed Liam gently on the lips.

-Hey, you're finally up? When I arrived here, you were already asleep! Hope you like my surprise? asked Zayn.

-Of course baby, this place is gorgeous, but missed you and now you're there it will be millions of time more wonderful, replied Liam.

-let's eat, we'll have plenty of time to talk, i told my manager to f*ck off, Zayn laughed. I needed a break from work and my mind wasn't the same without you. 

-you really did that? I hope they won't punish you? I mean, we all have contracts no? Liam said, biting on his grilled toast.

-Yeah, but you know, I'm tired of being harassed and people telling me what I should do and what I should not musically, I know you understand, all mi wanted was being by your side and enjoying the good inspiring moments, told Zayn softly.

-Love you baby, thanks for the wonderful surprise, replied Liam.

Zayn smiled and they both finishing to eat the breakfast. They got out of bed and walked on the beach, looking at the blue sea. They sat down in the bleached sand, hand in hand, looking at the dreamy landscape.

-I've always dreamed of a quiet place like this, started Liam. And now you're here, you know maybe we can consider buying this place?

-buying? You really want? It's probably so expensive? asked Zayn. You can't be simple eheh.

-Zaynie babe, I want a place where we can be quiet without all the paps and here it's just so per-fect, he said, mimitating his old Leeroy character.

-okay love! If it's really what you want, smiled Zayn, leaning for a kiss. You're so gorgeous, I miss you loads.

Liam smiled and looked at the sun. All the sadness he felt before, it all vanished just by seeing Zayn bright dark eyes. 

-want to swim a little bit? Liam pouted.

-If you insist, you know I can't resist that face, laughed Zayn, following him in the warm naturally salted water.

Zayn watched Liam swimming with his strong athletic body. He bit his lips, he loved the way his boyfriend were. He enjoyed the water, but he had another thing in mind. He was madly in love with Liam no matter what and he brought him a gift for life. He just needed to find the right moment to give it to him.

Zayn felt water splashes and Liam was around him, playing like a child. His boyfriend seemed happy and relaxed and that was the most important thing to his eyes. Of course, he wanted to release his album, but Zayn knew that health and self care was the best thing to keep in mind and that his love for Liam is making his entire life. His fans can wait a little bit.

They had fun in the water, forgetting all their problems. Everyone who would have seen them would have said they were the perfect matching couple.

-We should dry ourselves and get inside babe, Liam suggested.

-mmmm i think I can read your mind, smiled Zayn while hugging tightly Liam and kissing him

-you're beautiful! And this place is so magical. I wish we could stay here forever, said Liam.

-Yeah, I love the sunshine, it brights like your chocolate eyes, teased Zayn.

\- stop I'll melt, you're making me blush, laughed Liam.

-it's because I love you so much, you're a cutie when you blush and giggle love, continued Zayn.

-Let's get inside now, the wind is pretty chilly, Liam said, planting another kiss on Zayn's lips.

Zayn could feel the warmth and love, holding tightly the hand of his boyfriend. He was feeling so relieved, being on his own, without someone telling him what to do. He sat on the big leather couch and hugged Liam.

-Angel, what's going on? asked Liam.

-Nothing really, I'm just nostalgic of the good old times when we travelled together around the world, answered Zayn.

-I missed that too! But I got a couple of shows, you got your album, it's hard to be close to each other these days so let's enjoy every minute baby, Liam acquiesced.

Zayn didn't answered. He looked at Liam and kissed passionately his boyfriend. Before losing his breath he pulled away quickly, a smile and stars flickering in his eyes.

-You know what baby? I got an idea! Zayn said, enthusiastic.

Liam stared at him, questions flying across his mind. 

-huh? What? Liam asked.

-I may get portable recording device and following you on tour, what do you think? Zayn replied.

-Seriously? Liam wondered, surprised. I mean you know how our managements love to fight each other.

-Well maybe it'll change if..., Zayn hesitates, biting his lip and fiddling with his fingers.

-if what? Liam said, playing in Zayn's hair.

-Well if, you become my husband for life, Zayn asked.

Liam couldn't believe it. It's been almost 8 years they were together. It was a secret to everyone, apart from a few fans, detectives he should admit. After the band hell ride, Zayn departure, the hiatus, Liam found life so hard to deal with. Seaside and fresh air had its charms and maybe this day was the happy end of it! Well he hoped so.

-Yes, I do! I definitely want! I love you with all my heart, told Liam, tears flooding on his smooth shaved face.

-I love you too and I don't wanna lose you again baby. You're my reason to live, your my personal entertainer, you're a wonderful human Liam and I'm so pleased we bumped into each other a few years ago, Zayn whispered.

He knelt down and open a small jewellery box. Liam cried to the beauty of the diamonds and Zayn comforted him, happy they will be tying the knot officially and showing their love to each other everyday till the end. The road was rocky for them but there’s more things under the water for the couple. Through sadness, through happiness, Zayn and Liam found a true inspiring love.


End file.
